As an auxiliary device for an electronic device, a cradle is known that supplies electrical current for charging up an electronic device such as a portable telephone or the like powered by a rechargeable battery, and that performs communication with the electronic device. On the other hand, a projector device that projects an image or the like such as an optical image upon a screen or the like is also widely employed. The present inventors consider that, in a case in which an electronic device to be mounted in a cradle is handling images, if a structure is provided in which the cradle is endowed with a projector function, then it is convenient to be able to associate the electronic image with the projector via the cradle. At the present time, no precedent technical information has been found that affords any description in relation to such a cradle endowed with a projector function.